Card storylines
Card storylines are an unofficial term for the stories that can be pieced together regarding the relationships between certain monsters and groups of monsters from card artworks. Many of these stories were detailed in the Japanese Master Guide books. D.D. Warrior Lady Originally a wandering outlaw, for some unknown reason she and Warrior Dai Grepher became rivals. During their fight, she was abducted to the Different Dimension. There she found comrades which helped her train herself in traveling between dimensions. Then, using the Different Dimension Gate, she was able to return from the Different Dimension along with some other creatures who were lost there. Upon her return, she engaged her rival in another fight, where she used her new powers to injure him, apparently beating him. Later, her rival returned for revenge in a darker form, but she banished him to the Different Dimension again. Warrior Dai Grepher Born poor, Warrior Dai Grepher grew up with little else except confidence in his sword thanks to his battles with many monsters. Trying to find his way in the world, he was confronted on the field of battle by a mysterious woman who in short order became his greatest rival. Their first battle ended when a mysterious force disarmed them both; their next concluded with her being abducted into an other dimension, from where she returned even more skilled than before. Then he found allies and while he is saved by his team's Spellcaster from a demon attack, at the cost of transporting him into another dimension. There, he finds himself at The Paths of Destiny. Picking the path of light, he befriends a strange dragon, who grants Dai Grepher his power. Dai Grepher confronts and defeats a great demon, but at a heavy price, for his trusty sword is broken. He takes up the demon's sword as a replacement. Unfortunately, the demon was but an extension of the sword, which now sought Dai Grepher's body. Eventually, he submitted, becoming a rampaging monster, transforming more until, at the height of his mutation, he was completely unrecognizable as his former self. Later He fought his rival again and was sent back to the different dimension. If he had taken the dark path, he would have turned into Dark Grepher. Warrior of Zera There was once a great and powerful warrior, famous for his awesome strength and his unshaken determination. He had vast potential and was destined for grand things, good or evil. But this mighty warrior had one serious weakness; one that was meant to be destructive for his future life. His heart was easily tempted by the forces of darkness, and when that used to happen he was becoming savage and dangerous. Afraid of his evil side and not wanting to cause any trouble to his people, he abandoned his birthplace, the land of Zera, and vowed never to return unless he mastered his own power. He left on a quest to find the legendary land where the Archlords used to live. He hoped that those divine beings could shield him from the temptation of the wicked fiends and also teach him how to use his power safely. After an exhausting travel he eventually found the place he was seeking. Those who ruled the afore mentioned holy land eagerly accepted him, realizing his great potential. Soon he was granted new powers and was beginning to become powerful and respected in his new home. Apparently he succeeded in his newly acquired duties and soon he was offered the inconceivable power of the heavens; he truly reached perfection and thus he, a stranger, became the ruler of the sanctuary. However, despite his new status still he wasn’t able to fight off his inner demons. He desperately tried to resist but the temptation of the evil fiends was just too strong… He gave in completely. The Archfiends corrupted him to such degree that he was possessed by such a desire for destruction that he was turned against his own kingdom. Its residents tried their best to defend it, but our hero’s newly acquired power was far too strong and irresistible. Alone now, standing in the center of the wrecked scene, he gazed at his new self. His body was largely changed, struggling to support his new powers. His feather wings which used to represent his virtue were turned into red bat wings. His divine sword, with which he was fighting evil, was now a menacing looking weapon of destruction, still soaked into the blood of his former friends. He screamed with an ominous screech, thinking about what he lost. But he couldn’t change the facts. He was from now on a dark angel. Soon, he realized that he couldn’t stay there for long. The ruined sanctuary was emanating a weird aura that was somehow affecting him. Besides, it was only a matter of time before the other Archlords were informed for the destruction. He had already killed those who stayed in the sanctuary but there were many more scattered in the four corners of the world. He felt weak…he knew he wasn’t in a condition to fight. Desperate to find a place where he could hide but also build his new life, he once again made the terrible mistake to accept help from the Archfiends. He was taken at their lair; an underground place full of dust, ashes and fire. While the sanctuary he used to live could be considered the doorway to heavens this place could only be leading to Hell. But he was forced to stay. He knew that Hell itself was the only place in the world at which the Archlords wouldn't look for him. He was however a fool to believe that the demons wanted to help him. The fallen angel was imprisoned and through some unknown means the devils managed to subjugate him. Before long, Zerato took a new form; he was no longer an angel. He was turned into a disgusting and diabolical fiend. Everything was lost; there wasn't a way to turn back. He could only go lower and lower; and that's precisely what he did. Driven by his hatred for his former peers and his lust for more power he decided to undergo the final evolution. For that to succeed he needed to somehow return to his original form. Through some kind of evil ritual that was accomplished. During the same ritual he offered both his body and soul to gain the ultimate power. His offerings were accepted and he was given what he desired. He became pure evil, one of the most powerful shadow creatures that ever walked the Earth. He no longer resembles his older self... Dark Ruler Ha Des He first appeared when he dethroned Dark King of the Abyss and ruled over darkness. He was a merciless tyrant who built an entire army of shadow creatures. "Opticlops" and "Berserk Dragon" were apparently the creatures he valued the most. He was often seen having dealings with shady persons. Besides his army, he was extremely powerful by himself, being able to control the free will or destroy his enemies in many ways. However, he eventually lost control until one day he was confronted by his rival who fired a hate buster against him. The result of the battle was fatal for the Dark Ruler Ha Des. However, that wasn't meant to be the end, since he somehow revived, faced his nemesis and ultimately defeated it, thus ruling over darkness once again. The Goblin of Greed Goblin of Greed was a wealthy dealer before he lost his money in an accident, and so he decided to get wealthy like he was before. He tried working in housekeeping service but almost lost everything. He was fired, and thought about stealing plans, starting with stealing the Jar of Greed, then stealing the Pot of Greed. Goblin of Greed angered an important aristocrat presumably by either being caught stealing the pot or offering him the stolen Pot of Greed and was placed into slavery. The Dark Scorpion Burglars tried stealing the wealthy man's money, and succeeded, but Goblin of Greed was on their tail, but was interrupted by biting goblins and later was fired. He later lost all of his money by paying for the stolen and damaged Jar of Greed and Pot of Greed. Rumors say he's currently working in an abandoned dark factory. In the factory were two more pots of greed and he tried to steal them. Gagagigo His story started out in his younger days, serving Eria the Water Charmer as her familiar. During this time, he fought alongside her and many others. He grew up into Gagagigo, and continued to serve Eria for a long time before leaving her. He went on to follow his own path of evil where he ran into Freed the Brave Wanderer. They both started to fight and somehow Gagagigo got dragged into the other dimension through via the Dimensional Prison. Bent on revenge, he started a journey, questing to find a way back to his dimension and arrived on what it seems to be a cemetery. He joined Invader of Darkness and his group of demons only to be betrayed later on by Invader of Darkness himself. He ended up fighting in a cell battle, along with Marauding Captain and Blazing Inpachi. Thanks to Marauding Captain, he was saved from a blast launched by Blazing Inpachi and he turned to the good side to help his newfound friend. He would then join Marauding Captain in a war against Invader of Darkness, and protect one of Marauding Captain's men from Invader of Darkness. However, after that blast, Gagagigo was severely injured and was in need of immediate support. He went on to gain aid from Kozaky, who was a spy among the warriors, and got his body reconstructed, turning him into Giga Gagagigo. This was a mistake and Giga Gagagigo was turned against his friends by Kozaky's Dark World technology. Giga Gagagigo was sent back to his dimension thanks to a machine, which opened the Monster Gate and he became a fighting machine and sought more power. He even attacked Freed the Brave Wanderer (but failed) and also Venom Cobra. Due to his cybernetic implants, he became power-hungry and transformed into Gogiga Gagagigo. Inpachi Originally a big tree in the forest, it was cut down and possessed by a wicked spirit. It then became evil and started to attack many people that entered his lair, including an armored man that cut him into three pieces. Later, he was revived by unknown means, and abandoned his home to seek revenge on his newly acquired archrival. While in search for his nemesis, he fought against a criminal. He was nearly defeated, but his angered soul flared up, as he wouldn't accept defeat. With his new form, he encountered his rival, and the two started to battle. However, a strange lizardman appeared and helped the armored man to defeat Blazing Inpachi, leaving it in a burned-out state upon its defeat. However, the mysterious scientist Kozaky came upon its body. Out of intrigue, he decided to reconstruct its corpse into a cybernetic form, with the help of cutting-edge Dark World technology. After this, no one knew what had become of the wicked tree-spirit... Kozaky This fiend scientist named Kozaky decided to dedicate his life to research of the Dark World. He accomplished numerous achievements: * The creation of "Giant Kozaky". * Powering up a lizardman into a cybernetic form. * Reconstructing a charcoal corpse into a cybernetic form. However, his extensive research eventually overworked him and his computer. Thus, he became insane, and self-destructed his lab and all of his research. After he recovered himself from his insane mind state, his friend and rival invited him to research a newly-discovered object. They began their research with a colleague, and eventually discovered that the Iron Core was a living, organic body. So, they decided to combine their DNA with that of other creatures to create the most powerful creatures of all. Sadly, their creations proved to be useless, as they constantly needed to absorb Iron Cores, or be in close proximity to another of their species. Eria the Water Charmer A young girl named Eria, became a student to a woman, who was a master of the elements. Eria trained alongside with her mistress' other students, each who learned to master a different element. Eria befriended a young lizardman who became her familiar. With the help of her mistress and her familiar, Eria became stronger after letting her new familiar possess her. This made them both far stronger and helped them get better at control over water. Several years later, her familiar had left her. She was now a master of water, and decided to go on her own journey. She later befriended a group that was skilled with water and knew how to preform rituals with it. She trained with them and became a master of water rituals as well. She currently is a member of this water tribe, using her skills so at one point to tame a great serpent. Wynn the Wind Charmer A young girl named Wynn became a student to a woman, who was a master of the elements, after becoming lost. Wynn trained alongside with her mistress' other students, each who learned to master a different element. Wynn befriended a young dragon who became her familiar. With the help of her mistress and her familiar, Wynn became stronger after letting her new familiar possesses her. This made them both far stronger, and helped them get better at control over the wind. Several years later, her familiar had left her. She was now a master of wind, and decided to go on her own journey. She later befriended a group that was skilled with the wind and was able to tame the beasts of the wind. She trained with them and became a master of the wind. She also met a new familiar Gusto Gulldo, who could team up with her with increased strength when their minds were in harmony. She currently is a member of this wind tribe. While there, she met many people similar to her in appearance, hinting this is her homeland. Lyna the Light Charmer A young girl named Lyna became a student to a woman who was a master of the elements. Lyna trained alongside with her mistress' other students, each who learned to master a different element. Lyna befriended a young fairy who became her familiar. She was never shown allowing her familiar to possess her like her mistress' other students. Several years later, her familiar had left her. She decided to go on her own journey. Eventually training in her own way, and through relentless effort, she became a master of magic, even able to see the future. Duel Terminal Storyline From Master Guide 3. The End of the Battle of the Duel Terminal World:'''http://oi54.tinypic.com/w9cp3a.jpg The history of war about the Duel Terminal World that started with "Synchro Awakening!!" Why do the monsters that live there fight? What is their fate? And, what kind of ending did it have? That story will be told here. ---- (Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! → Duel Terminal - Pulse of the Trishula) '''The Invaders that Appeared Out of Nowhere: On that planet, many tribes fought each other for supremacy. It was a war that was at a constant stalemate because no tribe had the power to overpower any other. However, this war that was assumed to last forever was brought to an abrupt closure in a way that no one could have foreseen. The invaders from space, "Worm", have arrived. Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: In order to fight back against the pressing invaders, The “Ice Barrier” unsealed the Ancient Dragon “Brionac.” With its power they fight back against the “Worms.” Flamvell Uruquizas: To fight back against the "Worms" that have descended, "Uruquizas", a powerful warrior of the "Flamvell" took off. With his burning fists, he incinerated the invaders to a crisp. An Organization that Surpasses Tribes: In order to fight back against the invaders, the warring tribes went into a ceasefire and joined together for the common cause. And in the end, the 4 most influential tribes (X-Saber, Mist Valley, Flamvell, & Ice Barrier) on the continent came together and created the "Ally of Justice". With their different levels of technology, they began to develop weapons to fight against the "Worms". Ally of Justice - Ally of Justice Catastor: "Catastor", which was developed very early on, had amazing specs and can be seen at the forefront of many great battles. Genex Undine & Genex Controller: The "Genex", a group of Automated Power Reactors, also began to move at the same time. The Aggression of the “Worms” Intensify:'http://oi51.tinypic.com/2nkjnzn.jpg As the days went on, the invasion of the "Worms" became more and more intense until it spread over the entire continent. Of course, the forest that the "Naturia" quietly lived in was not spared from this. They are not a tribe that enjoys fighting, however, in order to protect their home, they descend onto the battlefield. ''Naturia Leodrake: Using his claws to rip his enemy to shreds and his fangs to crush his enemy to pieces, "Naturia Leodrake" protects his friends and home. Ally Mind: An unknown material that was extracted from the meteorite that was thought to be were the "Worms" came from. Thanks to this, the AI of the “Ally of Justice” became tremendously powerful. Ally of Justice Enemy Catcher: The goal of the engineers had shifted from eliminating the “Worms” to capturing them and further powering up the "Ally of Justice". Mist Valley Thunder Lord: Disagreeing with the method of "capturing the enemy and using them", the "Mist Valley" leaves. At the same time, they stated that they will fight off the invaders by fighting only among those of their own tribe. '''The Sealed Gods Awaken: Perhaps it was due to the chaos of the war, the "Fableds" that were sealed deep in the earth were awakened. These gods did not lend a hand in fighting off the invaders, and instead began to move according to their own motives. Fabled Valkyrus: After glaring at the war-torn world, "Fabled Valkyrus" descended at the home of the "Jurracs" which were near. Jurrac Giganoto: The "Jurrac" which had barely been attacked by the "Worms" came into contact with the "Fableds". Against the evil gods that suddenly appeared, they fought back with the flames that enshrouded their bodies. Genex Army: To fight back against the "Worms", the "Genex" have evolved into a form that was suited for battling. The Earth that Descended into Chaos:'http://oi53.tinypic.com/307t2fn.jpg In addition to the "Worms", the "Fableds" have also appeared, creating further chaos in the world. The “Worms” that will simply come back the next day no matter how many you defeat, and the "Fableds" that looked to simply be mocking those who fought against them by jumping into battle after battle have worn the soldiers out beyond belief. ''Fabled Leviathan: He appears in battlefields between the tribes and the invaders and indiscriminately annihilates everything in sight before leaving again. It appears that he was simply taking joy in seeing further chaos upon the battlefields. Locomotion R-Genex: The "Genex" have evolved further and gained a new power to allow them to become the "R-Genex". The power of their Power Reactors and their battle abilities were far superior than that of the "Genex". The Release of the Second Dragon - Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: Seeing the swift dwindling of their troops, the "Ice Barrier" unsealed the Second Ice Dragon, "Gungnir". With one breath it turned a thousand enemies into ice statues and crushed them. 'The Reinforcements that Appeared at Mist Valley:'http://oi56.tinypic.com/2gt2fc6.jpg After leaving the "Ally of Justice" and fighting only by themselves, the "Mist Valley" were in a state of huge disadvantage against the wave of pressing invaders. With a sudden gust of wind, reinforcements arrived. They are the legendary dragoons "Dragunity" that have came to aid in the "Mist Valley’s" time of need. Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg: With secret techniques only passed down through their tribe, the "Dragunity" control dragons and combine with them heart and body to gain even more power. A group that lives in "Dragon Ravine", they had long became a mythical existence, but they appeared again in the midst of all this chaos. '''Final Battle with the Worms: Even though the invasion of the "Worms" had begun to slow down for some strange reason, the native tribes sensed that a final showdown was near and began to quickly assemble a final battle weapon. And then, a "Worm" whose size and sinister the likes of which never seen before showed itself. Ally of Justice Quarantine: It detected a distortion in space-time before the appearance of "Worm Zero". Worm Call: Something with so much mass that it began to distort and tear space is appearing. Worm Zero: Devouring its brethren, "Worm Zero" began to amass power. In the face of something that not only swallowed everything but also caused death and destruction just by moving, the native tribes could not hide their despair. Ally of Justice Decisive Armor: The "Ally of Justice’s" last ace that was built due to the threat of the upcoming final battle with the "Worms". At the end of much offense and defense, it fought back the "Worms". The Power to Fight Against Gods:'http://oi56.tinypic.com/2gt2fc6.jpg The joy that the native tribes felt after being freed from the threat of "Worms" did not last long. The "Fableds" that had silently been observing all this time finally started an all out conquest. To fight against this, the "Ally of Justice" persistently negotiated with the "R-Genex" and finally gained their support. ''The Fabled Unicore: "The Fableds" that began to appear as the evil gods were close to full revival. They serve the "Fableds" with their supernatural powers and work as vanguards for the invasion. "Genex Ally": New weapons that were born in order to annihilate the "Fableds" that have appeared everywhere. They were developed by using the Power Reactors of the "R-Genex" and the technology of the “Ally of Justice”. Jurrac Meteor: After suffering the most powerful offense from the enemy, the "Jurrac" turned themselves into a meteor and burned up their homeland along with the "Fableds" that were in it. The charred site gave birth to a new tribe of Fire, the "Neo Flamvell". Neo Flamvell Origin & Ancient Flamvell Deity: The wishes of those who have lost their bodies in the impact of the "Meteor" came together and awakened the ancient flame god. The fire tribe and the flame god’s wills came together and decimated the remaining "Fableds" in their homeland. '''And then the World…: The world became more and more barren due to the never-ending fighting. To wrap things up once and for all, “Ice Barrier” decided to undo the seal on the last Ice Dragon "Trishula"... Without knowing that this will lead to the destruction of the world… Medium of the Ice Barrier & Mirror of the Ice Barrier: The words of the "Medium of the Ice Barrier" could not reach the rampaging dragon, and the "Mirror of the Ice Barrier" also proved useless in front of the dragon's power. Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: The ancient and most powerful dragon "Trishula" awakened from its slumber, broke free from the control of the "Ice Barrier" and went on a rampage. Everything was frozen, and the hands of time stopped for the world… ---- (Duel Terminal - Vylon Descends!! → Duel Terminal - Judgment of Omega!!/Sacred Star Knights!!) A Storm of War Blows Upon a New Stage: A new Duel Terminal story that started with “Vylon Descends!!”. Four tribes that thought about nothing but their war and the sudden appearance of the armies of Light and Darkness. The tribes that each had their own thoughts and reasons are forcefully sucked into this battle of Light and Dark. Light Shines Upon Fire and Earth:'http://oi54.tinypic.com/2vspuz4.jpg After taking several repeated powerful strikes from the "Laval", the "Gem" finally decided fight to the end. In the middle of this battle, the "Vylon" appeared out of the sky. LIGHT - "Vylon": Living in a realm in the sky, the "Vylon" are basically gods to the world. They were originally monitors that watched over the world, but due to the intensifying of the war on the surface they finally decided to intervene. Arrow: Intervention FIRE - "Laval": The "Laval" live in a lava zone that’s surrounded by Fiery Woodlands. A tribe that’s born for battling, all they want is to fight. For that purpose, they attacked the "Gem" repeatedly to start a new conflict. Arrow: Advancement EARTH - "Gem-Knight": A group of knights embedded by the power of gems. Although they value honor above all else and hates useless fighting, against the provocation of the barbaric "Laval", they finally could not stand it and rose up to protect their friends. '''Darkness Covers Water and Wind:'http://oi54.tinypic.com/2vspuz4.jpg An unyielding battle between the "Gishki" and "Gusto". In the midst of their battle, the "Steelswarm" appeared, their goal - to devour everything in sight. WATER - "Gishki": An organization that wields the same power as the "Ice Barrier" but uses it for the “Aquamirror Meditation” to create wicked ancient rituals. In order to gain the bountiful resources of the Mist Valley Marshlands, they invade the "Gusto". Arrow: Invasion WIND - "Gusto": A tribe that lives with the wind and worships the bountiful land they’ve lived on since ancient times. Against their various outside enemies they link their hearts together with and battle along animals that live around in order to protect their land through the generations. Arrow: Barged In DARK - "Steelswarm": Demons that were sealed in the deepest abyss during the ancient times after losing their battle for control of the world against the "Vylon". After awakening from the chaos of the land, they began to invade the surface in order to regain their lost power. 'The Threat of Darkness Spread Over the Continent:'http://oi55.tinypic.com/2e2qq9w.jpg The four tribes had no way of fighting back against the invasion of the "Steelswarm". They came under the command of the "Vylon" and created a temporary alliance. Steelswarm Longhorn: The "Steelswarm" that came out of the abyss ravaged the land, seeking to devour the "Vylon" that they once lost against in order to restore their power. Vylon Element: "Vylon" shares fighting power to those living on the surface to fight off the "Steelswarm". Those Who Received Power: *Gem-Knight Crystal + Vylon Prism = Gem-Knight Prismaura *Laval Cannon + Vylon Stella = Laval Stennon *Gishki Noellia + Vylon Tetra = Evigishki Tetrogre *Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto + Vylon Sphere = Daigusto Sphreez '''Direct Confrontation of Light and Darkness: "Lose, and get eaten". In such a dire situation, the fight against the "Steelswarm" reaches a climax. Just when "Steelswarm Hercules" thought he was able to devour all, "Vylon Omega" descended from the heavens. Steelswarm Hercules: Releasing destructive shock waves along with his anger that destroys the surroundings, "Steelswarm Hercules" easily pacifies those who fear him. Vylon Omega: The light emitting from "Vylon Omega" turns any "Steelswarm" it reaches into smithereens and scatters them across the battle field. DARK - "Verz": A crisis has struck the Duel Terminal world. Life across the planet had their bodies warped and their minds slowly seized by desires to only destroy to the point it became impossible to even convey their intentions to others. The elders of the planet likened it to the ancient lore, and thus dubbed them the "Verz". LIGHT - "Sacred": The "Verz" have spread across the entire Duel Terminal world, which is about to end due to their influence. Those who remain pray to the legend of the "Messiahs" passed down by the elders of each tribe. Are these "Sacred", self proclaimed knights or the heralds of the stars? Finding themselves outnumbered, something unbelievable happens to the Sacred Tribe!? The Gishki clan has lost all hope and joined forces with the verz and by proving their loyalty, they manage to resurrect the Steelswarm and the Dragons of the Ice Barrier, outnumbering the Sacred. But then, the Gem-Knights empathizing with their sense of justice, came to lend a hand!! Seven colors become the Light that saves the entire world!! The Sacred witness the fusion power of the Gem-Knights, which is born of Justice and Unity. Finally awakening the true power hiding deep within themselves, the 7 chosen warriors transform into a legendary Dragon!! With all this non-stop negative impact giving off, the winds of the shrine of Mist Valley stirred even more, which unintentionally summoned "Genesis Star God, Sophia". With its almighty power, "Genesis Star God, Sophia" shifted the war to an end, resetting the Duel Terminal world References